


All On the Spit A'Turning

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuckquean, Demon Role Play, F/M, Kink discussions, M/M, Makeup, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Relationship Discussions, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, knotted dildo, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: So Suzy and Arin have got a bit of a weird fantasy, and aren't sure how Dan is gonna react....





	All On the Spit A'Turning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onewarmline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewarmline/gifts).



> Title comes from _Mad Tom of Bedlam_.

"You'd be really hot with demon eyes," said Arin.

Dan, who had been kissing down Arin's neck, paused, sitting back on his heels.

"What?"

"Demon eyes," said Arin. "You know, like, with the slit pupils, maybe yellow or red?"

"... okay?"

Dan was in that weird space between horny and anxious, his heart beating in his ears and in his dick, his tongue thick in his mouth, his head beginning to get tight with anxiety. 

"Sorry," said Arin, and he squirmed a bit, so that he wasn't lying flat on his back under Dan anymore, but lying next to Dan on Dan's huge bed.

"Why are you sorry? Did I do something wrong? Do you need me to -"

"No, no," Arin said quickly, and he cupped Dan's cheek, thumbing Dan's cheekbone. "It's okay. I promise." 

"If you're missing something -"

"I'm not missing anything," Arin said. "I promise. I just, uh...."

He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck and looking sheepish.

Dan watched him out of the corner of one eye.

His heart was still beating very fast. 

Why was he so damn anxious?

Sometimes, it was as if he was _always_ on the knife's edge with Arin. 

Maybe it was just insecurity - after all, Arin was... well, Arin. 

Gorgeous, smart, funny, successful, compassionate....

"Dan?"

"Sorry," said Dan. "Spaced out. So what was the "just" about?"

"... I don't want to upset you," said Arin, "and I also don't want you to laugh at me."

"Why would I be laughing at you?"

Arin covered his face with both hands, and he groaned.

He sounded like he was in pain, and Dan rolled onto his side, so that he was looking Arin in the face.

"What's up?"

"... I was thinking about your Cookies music video," Arin admitted. "I thought that you looked really hot in it. And then I was, uh... I was thinking about the fact that Suzy got all made up for me a few times, because she knows I've got a bit of a kink for the whole goth look, and I was thinking about, uh... I was thinking about, what if _both_ of you got all made up like that, which led to me thinking about you in goth gear in general, which led to me opening my big fat mouth -"

"And asking me if I'd ever wear demon contacts," Dan finished.

He grinned at Arin, and he poked Arin in the stomach.

Arin made a faintly indignant noise, and tried to bat the hand away.

"You're just as neurotic as I am, aren't you?"

It didn't seem like it needed to be a revelation, and yet, somehow, it was.

"Everyone is just as neurotic as you are," Arin said, and his tone was serious. "Just about different things."

"You think?"

"It's the only way that we'd survive as a species. If we were all afraid of, like, answering the phone or squishing spiders, we'd never get anything done."

"If we, as a species, were all afraid of answering the phone, we never would have invented the phone in the first place," Dan countered. 

"There'd be a few freaky outliers," said Arin, his tone confident. "I mean, someone had to invent skydiving."

"... fair enough," said Dan. "So you think I'd be hot with demon eyes?"

"Fuck yeah," said Arin, in a tone that could be best read as "fervent."

"What else? Would you want other demon... y'know, additions?"

Dan was climbing on top of Arin now, so that they were chest to chest.

Arin's stomach was soft against Dan's, and it was rising and falling with Arin's breathing. 

It was a comforting sort of familiarity, and Dan leaned in, to kiss along Arin's neck.

Arin shuddered, and his fingers went to Dan's hair, tangling in it. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well," said Arin, and he shuddered under Dan, as Dan nipped his neck, then hooked a finger in the neck of Arin's shirt, tugging it to the side to nip at Arin's shoulder. 

"Well," Dan echoed, and he began to suck, just hard enough to make Arin's hips roll forward, his cock hard against Dan's thigh.

"Well," Arin said, "I was, uh... I don't know if demons would have different dicks, like... biblically."

"Biblically, demons probably wouldn't have any dicks to begin with," said Dan, and he sucked another hickey into the spot right above Arin's collarbone, then paused, sitting back and grabbing the hem of Arin's shirt. "This should be off."

"You think?"

Arin was blushing, just a bit - he always got self conscious about being shirtless, which was ludicrous to Dan, considering how fucking _hot_ was. 

But being self conscious didn't really have to make sense.

"Oh yeah," said Dan. "I have _got_ to get my hands on that hot bod of yours."

Arin rolled his eyes, his expression soft.

He clearly thought that Dan was making fun of him, which was faintly annoying, but there wasn't much that Dan could do about it.

So he helped Arin wrestle out of the shirt, and then he pushed Arin flat on the bed, so that he could kiss along Arin's shoulders.

He sank his teeth into the meat of Arin's shoulder, and Arin spasmed under him, gasping and shuddering, his hands on Dan's shoulders now, holding on tightly.

"Fuck," Arin said thickly. "If you were... if you were a demon, you could... you could, fuck, you...."

"I...?"

Dan licked the spot where he'd bitten - Arin was going to have a sizable hickey there.

Somehow, he didn't think Arin or Suzy would mind.

"You... you could just have me," Arin said, and now he sounded faintly embarrassed, but just far gone enough to not want to stop. "Since you'd be a demon, you'd be so much... bigger than me, stronger than me." 

"You think?"

Dan knew that Arin had a whole bunch of fantasies along those lines - Arin was a big guy, but some part of his id wanted nothing as much as the idea of being used, of being treated like he was small and helpless.

Arin's toes were curling against Dan's ankles, and Arin's face was turning red.

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "You'd be so much bigger. So much... everything. You could do anything you wanted. You could make me do anything you wanted."

"Oh yeah," said Dan. "I could make you suck my dick."

"I'd love to suck your dick," said Arin. "Whether you were a demon or not."

"What if I had a weird dick?"

"Why would you have a weird dick?"

"Demons _would_ have weird dicks," said Dan. "Like, warty, or maybe green."

"I mean," said Arin, "I dunno if I'd be okay with warts if they were, y'know, actual warts. But if it were knobbly, I'd be okay with that. Just not warts."

"Right," said Dan. "What if it had a knot, like a dog's?"

"That'd be... that'd be pretty hot," said Arin, and his cock was beginning to twitch in his pajama pants. "Your cock in my mouth, forcing it deeper into me, the knot big enough that I can't even properly close my mouth around it."

"Gagging," said Dan, and he rolled his hips, grinding his cock against Arin's thigh. "Just taking it."

"Yes. God, yes, I'll take it, I'll take anything you give to me, please!"

Arin sounded pretty desperate.

This was a level of intensity that was making Dan faintly nervous - this amount of sexy in one encounter could backfire in a rather spectacular way.

But Dan was just worrying too hard - he knew that already. 

He always worried too much, and Arin was a grown ass man.

If he was uncomfortable, he'd say as much.

Dan kissed down Arin's chest, pausing at each nipple, as Arin writhed under him, bucking his hips.

Dan latched on to one nipple, flicking the tip of his tongue along the tip of the nipple and twisting it between his fingers, then switching sides, just to feel Arin shudder under him.

"Fuck, Dan, you feel... your _mouth_ ," Arin said, then, nervously: "can you bite me?"

Dan pulled off with a pop, looking up at Arin and licking his lips.

They were wet with drool.

"What kind of biting are you talking about?"

"Like... demon biting," said Arin.

"Like you want me to bite your nipples off or something?"

"No, no, not like that," Arin said. "But, like, maybe... bite around the nipple? Or bite hard?"

"So hard, just not biting your nipple off?"

"Exactly like that," said Arin. 

"Right," said Dan, although now the image of biting Arin's nipple off wouldn't leave his head.

Goddamn it.

Okay.

He wrapped his mouth around Arin's nipple again, and he sucked on it, hard, hard enough that his mouth hurt.

Then he bit down, hard enough that his jaw was shaking, just a bit, but oh, Arin actually spasmed under him, like he'd been shocked.

Arin sobbed, his fingers in Dan's hair.

"Fuck," he said, and his voice was rough, dry.

Dan pulled off of Arin's nipple, and he examined his handiwork.

... yeah, Arin was going to have a pretty spectacular bruise there.

Welp.

Dan kissed the spot, and then he found another spot on Arin's pectoral, a spot that didn't have a nipple on it, and he bit again, just as hard.

Arin made a noise that probably would have been a bellow if he had any breath left, and he shook, his fingers digging into Dan's shoulders.

"Fuck," Arin said. "Fuck, fuck _fuck_ , Dan, oh my _fuck_!"

Dan sucked on it, hard enough that his mouth was going to hurt, and then he pulled off with a pop.

There were a few little drops of blood beading to the surface.

Oops.

Although that would explain why he had tasted pennies.

"Holy fuck, Dan, how can you bite that hard?"

Arin was shaking, and he licked his lips, holding on to Dan's shoulders, his expression wild.

"I've got good jaws?"

Dan licked his own lips, anxiety thrumming in his throat, trying to clamber out like some kind of great black rat.

"Holy fuck, that was amazing," Arin said, and his voice was shaking.

He kept his hands on Dan's shoulders, and he pulled Dan closer, until they were kissing, deep and sweet, with tongues and hands in hair, chest to chest, heartbeat to heartbeat.

Arin's tongue was desperate as it swiped inside of Dan's mouth, tracing along Dan's teeth, against Dan's tongue, as if he was tasting his own blood, his own skin.

He pulled back, and he licked along Dan's lips, then pulled back.

"Dan," Arin said, and his voice cracked, "Dan, I need to suck your cock, like, right now?"

"Do you?"

Dan wasn't exactly expecting that level of... fervor, but then again, Arin could always show a surprising amount of excitement in one go.

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "Can you... can you fuck my face?"

"How?"

"Sit on my chest," said Arin. "Sit on my chest, and you can... you can get as deep as you want, you can fuck my throat from that angle without any issue, and then I can... god, I can just... you could maybe talk to me?"

Arin licked his lips.

He was blushing, and he was rubbing his hands together.

"What kind of talking?"

Dan got up off of the bed, regretfully - Arin was warm, Arin was soft (except where he wasn't), Arin was exactly where Dan wanted to be right now. 

"Maybe more... more demon talk. More demon dirty talk. If that wouldn't be too weird for you. Or if you just wanted it to be, y'know, dirty talk, that'd be fine too."

"Right," said Dan, as he shoved his jeans down and off, taking his boxers with it.

He paused for a moment, indecisive, then pulled his shirt off as well, tossing it to the side.

He stood in his own bedroom, naked, and Arin looked at him with a hungry expression, his eyes wide. 

"So it's okay?"

"Of course it's okay," Dan said, and then he was climbing on top of Arin, scooting up Arin's body carefully, until the head of his cock was brushing against Arin's chin. "Foolish mortal. I'm... I'm going to use you."

He tried to deepen his voice, make it sound more gravely, but all that got was a chuckle from Arin.

"It doesn't work like that," said Arin. "Just use your normal voice. Please?"

"Right," said Dan. "Right. Well... it's not gonna suck itself, is it?"

He rubbed the head of his cock along the seam of Arin's lips, and Arin shivered.

Dan leaned further forward, and his cock was sliding into Arin's mouth. 

Arin moaned around the cock in his mouth, and Dan moaned back, his hips rolling forward, one hand going to the top of Arin’s head, tangling in the silky hair there.

Arin made some kind of exclamation, and Dan moaned, pushing his cock in deeper.

Arin had trouble opening his mouth too wide, which meant that Dan had to be careful when he took a blowjob.

Not that Dan was going to complain too hard - it wasn’t like he had a cock the diameter of a soda can or anything like that.

He rolled his hips forward, until he was fully seated, and he gave a long, deep moan.

So Arin didn’t want Dan to try a demon voice - fair enough. 

“I’m going to fuck your face,” Dan said, and he tried to keep his voice deep, tried to keep it vaguely intimidating sounding. “I’m going to use it like… like a fuck toy. I’m just going to fuck your face, the way I want to.” 

Arin moaned, and he squirmed under Dan, gagging awkwardly.

Dan pulled back quickly, looking down into Arin’s streaming eyes.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” said Arin. “I’ll pat you on the hip if I want you to stop, okay?”

“Okay,” Dan said, although there was still a bit of anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

But he pushed his slick, hot cock into Arin’s mouth, and he rolled his hips, luxuriating in the heat of Arin’s mouth, in the softness of it.

“Fuck, Ar, you feel so good,” said Dan, dropping his character a minute, then falling back into it. “You’re… you’re a human being. A mortal. I’m going to use your face. I’m going to fuck your face, and I’m going to keep fucking your face until I’m done. I’m going to… I’m going to use my demon cock, wherever I want to.”

Arin moaned, and both of his hands were on Dan’s hips, holding on to them tightly, his fingers digging in.

It was painful, but not in a bad way, necessarily.

Dan’s cock twitched in Arin’s mouth, and Arin moaned again, a little louder.

Dan began to thrust, until Arin’s breath was hot and steamy against his nose, and Arin was making awkward gagging noises around Dan’s cock.

Dan’s stomach was twisting up - with anxiety, with arousal, with a touch of guilt from all of this.

It was all mixing up together, leaving him completely weak in the knees, his head thrown back and his mouth falling open.

_God_ , but it all felt so good. 

So fucking amazing.

“I’m going to cum in your mouth,” Dan told Arin in a rush. “I’m going to cum down your throat, it’s gonna be my demon cum, inside of you, and you need to take it, that’s your job, you’re a demon’s… you’re a demon’s cum dump, a demon’s fuck toy, you’re here to give me your soul, and in return I’ll treat you like the sex toy you are, I’ll… I’ll fuck you, however the fuck I want to.”

Arin actually sobbed, and one of his hands left Dan’s hips.

Dan had a moment of panic - did Arin want him to stop?

But no, Arin’s other hand was down, between his own legs, and he was jerking himself off, fucking his own fist.

He was moaning around Dan’s cock, and Dan shuddered, his cock twitching inside of Arin’s mouth.

“You’re so tight, you’re taking your pleasure from me just using you, aren’t you?”

Arin’s mouth was silky, almost like velvet against Dan’s cock, and Arin’s throat was tight and squeezing, as tight as any ass or pussy, hot enough that Dan was almost afraid that he’d be scalded, except it was _perfect_ , it was exactly the place where he wanted to be, exactly the place that he wanted to be for the rest of his fucking life - he never wanted to leave, just stay here, buried as deep as he could be.

Arin moaned and sobbed, and his arm was moving faster, as he held on tightly to Dan’s hip.

“Fuck, Arin, you… you human, you’d give up your life for me, you’d die for me, you’re going to let me eat your soul,, you’re going to let me eat your _life_ , you’re going to give me all of it, you’re going to hand it over, it’s all going to be mine, you’re mine, it’s going to be mine, everything is mine, fuck, fuck, fuck, it’s… mine, mine, mine, oh, _fuck_!”

Dan came down Arin’s throat.

He didn’t exactly mean to - he didn’t mean to get that carried away, didn’t mean to react quite so dramatically.

The orgasm crested like a wave, and then came down on Dan’s head like a tidal wave, and Dan shuddered and sobbed his way through it, as his abs spasmed uncontrollably and his cock twitched like a tuning fork, his knees shaking, his cock throbbing like a broken tooth.

Arin swallowed it - swallowed _all_ of it, then let Dan’s cock slide out of his mouth, already beginning to go soft, still slippery with spit and cum.

“Fuck,” Dan said. “God, Ar….”

“Please keep talking,” Arin said, his voice rough from his throat being fucked. “Please. Please, please, Dan, please….”

“I’m going to eat your life,” Dan said. “I’ll take it over. I’m a demon, and I’ll take you, I’ll eat your life, I’ll fuck your soul out of your whole everything, I’ll do your… I’ll make you cum, I’ll cum in you, that’s it, c’mon, you’re almost there, seal the deal with a demon, cum all over yourself, Arin, do it, do it, fucking _do_ it!”

Arin sobbed, and his face opened up, went ugly and sweet at the same time as he came across his own fist.

His cum was wet against Dan’s ass.

Dan was impressed in spite of himself - that was a pretty strong spurt.

“Fuck,” Arin said, then, “Dan? I can’t really breathe when you’re sitting on me like that.”

“Shit! Sorry!”

Dan nearly fell off of Arin’s chest, and he sprawled out next to him, resting his head on Arin’s chest.

He could hear Arin’s heart, right under his ear, and it was hammering like he’d been running a marathon.

“Holy shit,” said Arin. “Where’d you get that whole “eat your life” thing from?”

“... you’re going to laugh,” Dan mumbled, and he pressed his face into Arin’s sweaty chest, luxuriating in the familiar scent of him, the warmth he was radiating like a furnace. 

“I’m not going to laugh,” said Arin. “I promise.”

“I read a Neil Gaiman story, ages ago,” said Dan. “And it had a troll under a bridge, and it said that. That it would eat someone’s life.”

“Oh,” said Arin. “So did it eat the dude?”

“No,” said Dan. “It… ate his life. In the end of the story, it’s kind of implied that the guy and the troll had switched places, so the guy was under the bridge watching people take shelter from the rain or fuck or sleep, while the troll was out doing… whatever a troll that was shaped like a person would do.”

“Wouldn’t the troll be a person at that point?”

Arin wasn’t laughing, at least - he sounded like he was just turning the idea around and around in his head, examining it from all angles.

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” said Arin, “I think that the troll would kind of count as a person, since, y’know, it can talk -”

“So people can talk? What about Deaf people?”

“They’re still talking, just not verbally,” said Arin. “Okay. So maybe I should say that the troll could full on communicate. Since I’m assuming he could communicate, since he did the whole “I’m going to eat your life” thing?”

“Yeah,” Dan agreed. “Okay. I think I get what you’re getting at.”

“So he’d be a person to begin with.”

“You got me. I was being speciest,” said Dan.

He ran an idle hand along Arin’s chest, pressing his thumb into the bruise next to Arin’s nipple.

Arin winced, and he squirmed.

“I didn’t know you could bite like that,” said Arin, changing the subject abruptly.

“Oh yeah,” said Dan. “I didn’t think you could bruise like that.”

Arin made a face.

“Suzy is gonna get on my case about eating more iron,” he grumbled.

“Do you think that you need more iron?”

Dan blushed a little at Suzy’s name, although he knew it was silly to do so.

After all, he was dating Suzy as well.

The three of them were in one happy triad, which was chugging along quite nicely.

It was just… well, sometimes it was a bit embarrassing, the three of them being so… domestically gooey.

He’d never been happier, honestly, even though some part of him was still a bit confused by it. 

He’d never seen _this_ being the place that he ended up.

… then again, young Danny would never have envisioned that being able to sing about boners as a job would be a thing, let alone playing video games on the internet (let alone the internet in general), or being into men, or being okay with being in a triad.

It was all a bit of a shock to the bit of Dan’s mind that was still nineteen, although there was a thrill to that, too.

What’s the point of life, if not to occasionally shocking our younger selves?

“Are you okay?”

Arin’s voice was quiet, and his hand was a bit nervous on Dan’s head.

Dan nuzzled into the hand, then took Arin’s hand in his own, kissing the back of it.

“Of course I’m okay,” he told Arin. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I dunno,” said Arin. “I know that was, uh, kind of intense.”

“Right,” said Dan, “but I did most of the intense shit _to_ you. Why would I be bothered by it?”

“Because it was intense,” said Arin. “Even if you weren’t the one getting bitten or whatever, I know that you worry about hurting me even when we’re not doing kink shit.”

“Would you count that as kink shit?”

Dan was blushing, and he licked his lips, willing the heat in his cheeks to go down.

Why was he even so embarrassed?

It wasn’t like he was doing anything that he _would_ be embarrassed by.

It wasn’t as if he’d never done kinky shit before, anyway.

It just felt vaguely… seedy, talking about it.

Maybe he needed to work on that or something.

He cleared his throat, and willing his cheeks to stop being quite so pink. 

“I mean,” said Arin, “you did some bodily harm to me. I’d say that makes it count as kinky.”

Dan laughed uneasily.

“Sorry,” he said.

Shit.

He had hurt Arin, hadn’t he?

“Fuck, no, babe,” said Arin, and he sounded genuinely distressed. “This is what I meant. Although maybe I made it worse, by asking you. Shit.”

“... I think I’d probably have felt kind of shit, regardless,” said Dan, as he searched inside of himself and found it to be true. “Since it was… y’know, intense.”

“Right,” said Arin, and he stroked along Dan’s back with one big, blunt hand. “You wanna talk about it?”

“I know I did some mean stuff to you,” said Dan. “Is there anything you’d like me to do differently or… better, next time?”

“I’m not sure,” said Arin. “To be really blunt, I’m kinda flying, like, a million miles over the world right now. You did a really good job with that.”

“You think?”

“You’re a good dominant,” said Arin. “Or Top, or… whatever you were doing.”

“... you think?”

“Oh, definitely,” said Arin. 

Dan blushed, and he pressed his face into Arin’s chest.

Some dominant he made, if he got this embarrassed by this shit.

“Maybe you should talk to Suzy,” said Arin.

“What, about kink shit?”

“Well, yeah, but also about maybe trying a new look?”

“Like… what kind of new look?”

“Like trying out the… goth look. Maybe see if she can get her hands on some fancy contacts for you, to give you demon-y eyes, or something like that,” said Arin. “If you’d want to try doing another scene like this.”

“Would you have called this a scene? I feel like scenes are more, y’know, set up. Not just a thing that happens.”

"We kinda set it up," Arin said. "We talked about it."

"Yeah, right before we did it."

"Do you want, like, more planning beforehand?" 

Arin looked anxious, and Dan put a hand on Arin's chest, squeezing it.

Arin's heart was beating fast, like a bird trapped in a cage.

"It's okay," he told Arin. "I'm not mad at you or anything like that. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay," Arin said, and he sighed. "I'm sorry I'm making all of this shit so complicated for you."

Dan shrugged, and he took Arin's hand in his own, kissing the back of it.

"The fun shit in life is never simple," he told Arin. "At least you're not asking me to do anything that's, like, immoral."

"What, kink wise?"

"Yeah," said Dan.

"I'm a little surprised you'd think I'd ever be interested in doing something immoral, kink wise," said Arin.

"Well," said Dan, "there's immoral and there's _immoral_ , if you follow."

"... not really, no," said Arin. 

Arin sometimes seemed to get caught up in the intricacies of his own head. 

It was endearing, but it could be more than a little bit confusing. 

"Like, there's immoral stuff like littering, so I guess, uh... peeing in public or something, which is gross and strictly speaking immoral, but it doesn't really cause gross bodily harm, as long as you do it in an alley or something," said Dan. "Versus... actually getting off on hurting someone without their consent."

"I've had to clean up other people's pee," said Arin. "I'd say it's pretty immoral to make other people have to clean it up.

"... yeah, okay, fair, I've been there too," said Dan. "It's just been a while since I've had to do that."

"Right," said Arin.

"But still. There are levels of badness. As long as you're not going out stabbing people or wanna be led around on a leash in public, I think we're good." 

"I'm not gonna want any of that stuff, and he laughed. "God, no way."

"So what do you want?"

Dan stretched, and his back made a few interesting noises, which probably wasn't _healthy_ , per se, but it did feel good. 

"I want to eat something," Arin said. "Wash the taste of jizz out of my mouth, maybe even take a shower, since I am a gross, sweaty mess."

"I don't think you're that gross," said Dan, and he patted Arin's belly.

Arin made a faintly protesting noise, trying to shove Dan's hand away, but without much effort.

"You should talk to Suzy," said Arin. "Or at least... I'd very much, uh, I'd very much like it if you tried some of the... y'know, the goth look. Maybe some contact lenses, a little bit of black leather. That kind of thing."

"You think?"

That was an interesting idea.

He wasn't used to really doing more than taking a decent shower before a date, wearing nice clothes.

But there was a difference between _nice_ clothes, versus fancy clothes. 

Still.

The idea was intriguing.

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "It'd be fucking amazing."

His voice was rough. 

"You're really into the whole demon thing, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," said Arin, and he gave a shudder. "It's... it's really hot."

"I'm glad," said Dan. "I like knowing that you're getting off to something. I mean, not just "something," but something involving me."

"Right," said Arin. "Of course it'd involve you!"

"I dunno," said Dan, the familiar discomfort beginning to squirm in his gut. He wasn't used to being thought of being attractive by someone who he _knew_ , by someone who he himself found attractive. 

He sighed, and he pressed his face into Arin's chest.

"What's up? Is this just too much?"

Arin sounded nervous.

"Not at all," said Dan. "It's just a new thing, y'know? I'm not entirely used to doing shit so... deliberately."

"Deliberately?"

Arin sounded intrigued.

"Like, okay," said Dan. "When you and I fuck, there's only so many ways it can go, right? We don't have to plan a super amount, apart from maybe washing our butts beforehand."

"Right," said Arin.

"But this kink stuff requires a lot of planning. Or like... enough planning that if we want to do it, we need to do other stuff beforehand. If I wanna suck you off, I can literally just pull your pants down and get on my knees and suck you off. No special prep, apart from finding a place to do it."

Arin nodded.

He was blushing, and he was clearly aroused, biting his lip.

"But, like, if I want to do this whole demon thing to your satisfaction, I have to get color contact lenses, maybe put on some eyeliner -"

"You don't really need any of that stuff to do the demon fantasy thing well," Arin interrupted.

"No?"

"No," said Arin. "I mean... those add ons are great, don't get me wrong, love 'em, but they're not... necessary. You did a great job with the demon stuff when you were just speaking and fucking my face. It was super hot, and I couldn't get enough of it. The contacts and black leather and all of that would be _fun_ , but they're not necessary."

"Am I just thinking too deeply into this?"

Dan tried not to sound too embarrassed.

"A little bit, I think," said Arin, and it was his turn to kiss Dan's hand. "But it's okay. I appreciate all the thought you put into this shit."

"Yeah? I worry it makes things difficult."

"Nah," said Arin. "It reminds me that we're actually thinking about stuff, instead of just muddling along."

"Muddling along can be nice," Dan said defensively. 

He'd gone through a good portion of his life just muddling along, and it had worked out pretty well, all things considered.

"Yeah, but it's like anything else in life. There needs to be a good balance."

Dan couldn't really argue with that.

He leaned over, and he kissed Arin on the corner of the mouth.

Arin sighed, and he kissed Dan.

Dan kissed him back, and then he pulled back, pressing their foreheads together, nose to nose.

He breathed Arin's breath, and he sighed, relaxing into the bed.

"I'm glad you're in my life," Dan said, and he was blushing from his own sincerity, but... fuck it.

He was naked, in bed with his lover. 

Was there ever a better time to be sincere?

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Dan. "You and Suzy are the best things to happen to me, ever."

"I'm glad," said Arin, and he kissed Dan.

Then he made a face.

"I am so sticky," he said.

Dan snickered, and he planted a kiss on Arin's temple. 

"Let's go shower, then get some food," he told Arin.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

A few days later, Suzy took Dan shopping.

Well, more accurately, Suzy called Dan up and asked if he wanted to hang out, then came to pick him up and told him that she wanted to go shopping before they did anything else.

"Are we shopping for anything in particular?"

Dan sat in the front seat of her car, leaning back into the back of it, his hands behind his head, his legs stretched out as much as they could.

It was, admittedly, not much, but still.

"Arin mentioned wanting to outfit you with a new look," Suzy said, and Dan blushed, just a bit.

He knew, logically, that Suzy and Arin talked to each other about stuff involving him.

How could they not?

They were married, after all, and he was involved with both of them. 

Why wouldn't they talk about him?

There was still something faintly embarrassing about it - in a nice way. 

"I was into the idea," said Suzy. "He said I could contribute."

Dan snickered. 

"When you say it like that, it makes me feel like I'm a... I dunno, compilation album or something," he told her.

"Compilation album?"

"Yeah," he said. "You're both making contributions, to make the whole."

"If you were a compilation album, you'd be a best seller!"

Suzy gave him a big, juicy wink, like something out of an old sitcom, and Dan had to laugh at that.

How could he not?

He was still snickering as she pulled into the parking lot for her favorite goth fashion store.

She leaned over and kissed him, and he tried not to stare down the front of her shirt, except when she leaned like that, he could see right down to her navel.

He tried to will his cock to go down, and he kissed her, a peck on the mouth.

He was going to end up with lipstick on his mouth.

... oh well.

"So," she said, "we're gonna get you outfitted, and then we can go get lunch." 

"How am I getting outfitted, exactly?"

"Well," said Suzy, "Arin was talking about putting you in the whole demon look, but I wanted to do something a little different from your Cookies video."

"Yeah?"

It was interesting, considering all the variations on "demon" that people could come up with.

"Yeah," said Suzy. "I'm thinking sort of an Anne Rice look."

"Wasn't the Anne Rice look more for vampires?"

Dan got out of the car, stretching his legs, and she followed after him, giving him a sidelong look.

"You didn't strike me as an Anne Rice fan," she said.

"I mean, first, I had a girlfriend who was super into them," he said. "Second, I worked at a comic book shop. We had a bunch of Anne Rice comics. And third, I was alive during that whole vampire craze. The first one, I mean. Not the Twilight craze."

"You were alive when Bram Stoker wrote Dracula? I knew you were on the older side, Danny, but I didn't realize you were _that_ old!" 

Suzy stared at him, her expression full of fake shock.

"You are such a brat," Dan said, and he grabbed the back of her neck, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Instead of squealing and batting him off (or moaning and acting otherwise turned on), Suzy just... froze.

Full on froze.

Stopped walking, stopped doing anything, just stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, blushing.

"Um," said Dan, and he removed his hand. "Sorry. You okay, Scuze?"

"I'm fine," Suzy said, and she was blushing, rubbing her hands together. "Um. Sorry. I, uh... that's nice. It just sends me into... a bit of a headspace."

"A headspace?"

"Yeah," she said, and she rubbed the back of her neck, looking sheepish. "I... I don't usually do the whole D/s thing that much, because there's so much baggage involved with it, but that's just one of those... spots that send me down that path."

"I'm sorry," Dan said. "I should have thought before I did that." 

“It’s fine,” said Suzy, and she rubbed her hands together, looking sheepish. “I mean, uh, it’s awkward, obviously, but still.” 

“Still,” he echoed.

She leaned against him, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Thanks,” she said, her voice quiet.

“For what?”

“For being okay with me being so… y’know, kinky. I know you’re not exactly the most kinky person out there.”

Dan shrugged.

“I’ll try anything once,” he said, which was true.

“What, anything?”

She looked crafty.

Dan stared up at the sky, his expression thoughtful, as the two of them made their way into the store.

“Yeah,” he said eventually. “After all of the… whatnot that I’ve gotten up to with you guys, I’d be willing to try almost anything you suggested. I never thought I’d let anyone put anything up my butt, and now look where I am.”

“I mean, fair,” said Suzy, and she laughed. “Now. We should get you outfitted.”

“Outfitted,” Dan echoed. 

“Indeed,” said Suzy, and she rubbed her hands together. “Let’s start with the pants.”

* * *

The pants took a while.

A good long while.

Suzy was meticulous, and she had ideas about how she wanted Dan to look.

Dan wasn’t going to fight with it too hard - he knew that she knew more about clothing than he did, and he’d learned long ago not to argue with experts about the things they were experts in.

He obligingly wriggled into the leather pants that she handed him, lacing them up carefully in front, trying not to let them be too tight.

“There we go,” said Suzy, after he’d tried on the third pair. “Those are perfect.”

“You think?”

Dan looked down the line of his own torso, at his now leather encased legs.

The leather was practically painted on, and it looked demonstrably _odd_ , with his floppy Rush t-shirt on top of it.

“Definitely,” Suzy said firmly. “Now we just need to get you a shirt.”

“Right,” said Dan. 

He was, once again, handed armfuls of clothing to try on.

He dutifully did so, lacing things up, figuring out how to make the floppy shirt’s cuffs stay on his wrists, then getting the laces in front done right.

He looked… well, he looked like a vampire out of an Anne Rice novel.

There were worse things, admittedly - it was a look that was appreciated by many women. If he’d been less of a pothead in his twenties, he might have even tried it himself.

He came out of the changing room, and Suzy stared at him, wide eyed.

“I know,” Dan said, and he was running his hands across his own sides. “I look kinda -”

“You look really hot,” Suzy interrupted him. “I’m going to take you home and do your hair and makeup, and we’re going to take goth selfies and send them to Arin. He’s going to jizz in his pants.”

“Are you sure you want to make him jizz in his pants when he’s at work?”

Dan’s cock twitched in the leather pants, although it couldn’t get as hard as it normally would.

It was a bit like wearing a cock ring, or maybe a chastity device.

… not that he’d ever worn a chastity device, but still.

He rubbed his hands together, shifting from foot to foot.

“Do I need special shoes, too?”

He knew how Suzy’s mind worked - he’d rather get all of the shopping done before they were on their way home, or else they’d be on their way home and Suzy would remember something, and, well… it wasn’t like he could say no to her.

“Nah,” said Suzy. “We’ll get them for you when we take you out like this.”

_When we take you out like this._

Oh god.

“Good to know,” said Dan, his voice weak.

“We just need to get you some nice contact lenses,” she said. “Some nice contact lenses, do your makeup, and you’ll look like the front man for a sexy goth symphonic metal band.”

“Oh my god, Suzy,” said Dan, and he leaned down to kiss her, his big hands cupping her face.

Her cheeks were against his palms, and his middle finger was pressed into the hollow behind her earlobe.

She sighed, and she kissed him like that.

“I like you like this,” she told him, her lips moving against his. “When you’re all… pretty like this, I want to drag you into the changing room and fuck you, here and now.”

“Oh my,” Dan said, and he grinned at her, his eyebrows waggling. “Wouldn’t want that, would we?”

“We wouldn’t,” Suzy said, her tone firm. “I like this place. I can’t come back if I become known as that weirdo who fucked you in the changing room.”

“Fair enough, fair enough,” Dan said, because he couldn't’ really argue with that logic, could he?

“So go change.”

“Aye aye,” said Dan, and he gave her a mock salute.

Suzy snorted.

“You look like a pirate off of the cover of a romance novel, in that get up,” she told him.

“You’re the one who dressed me up in it in the first place,” he pointed out.

“I did, didn’t I?”

She grinned, her expression lecherous.

He snorted.

“No eye patches,” he told her. “I worry I’ll walk into things. I need my binocular vision.”

“Spoilsport,” she said, as he drew the curtain back. 

* * *

Dan came out of the changing room to find Suzy standing by the register, holding a pair of horns on a headband.

They were spiraled, grey and tapered like a ram’s.

Dan licked his lips, eyeing them.

He’d worn fake horns before.

It was a look that suited him - with his bright eyes and narrow face, “demon” suited him.

… his ancestors would, admittedly, be turning in their graves, if they knew he was buying into that stereotype, but fuck it.

She had a little container of contact lenses as well.

“Give it here,” she said, and she reached out.

He handed her the clothes.

“You’re very bossy,” he told her.

“Yep,” she said, and she grinned at him, a wide, beaming grin. “It’s one of the things you like about me.”

“And you know it,” said Dan, leaning into her, his chin on top of her head.

She sighed, and her breath was faintly ticklish against his chest, ruffling a few stray chest hairs. 

“Thanks,” she said, her voice quiet.

“For what?”

“For being willing to go shopping with me. For letting me dress you up like this.”

“Of course,” he said. “It’s not like you’re trying to get me to do something that’s especially unpleasant or anything like that.”

“The way some men talk about it,” Suzy said, and she sounded faintly annoyed.

“Well, those guys are idiots,” said Dan. 

“Aw, you’re such a sweetie,” said Suzy, and she turned her face up, to kiss him on the mouth. 

He kissed her back, and then she was paying, as Dan shifted from foot to foot.

The person behind the counter had a bright green hair, and a thick silvery ring through their lower lip.

They grinned at Dan as they bagged up his purchase, and made small talk with Suzy.

Suzy hadn’t been joking - she did come here often, if the people behind the counter knew the cats by name.

“Have a good one,” they said, and Dan gave a little half wave, making his way out of the store.

“So you wanna head back to yours?”

“Yeah,” said Suzy, and she grinned at him. “I want to see you in all of this get up.”

“... all of it?”

The idea of putting all of it back on was a bit daunting.

Then he saw the way she was blushing, the way she was licking her lips and rubbing her hands together. 

“Yeah,” she said, as she loaded the shopping bags into the back of the car.

“Okay,” he said. “For you, Suzy, I’d wear leather pants _every day_.”

“Oh, Dan,” said Suzy, and she put a hand over her heart, the very picture of a swooning lady, “you truly are willing to make the greatest sacrifices for me, aren’t you?”

“And you know it,” Dan said, sliding into the passenger seat.”

Suzy snorted, and she patted him on the knee.

Dan covered her hand up with his, and he squeezed it, running his fingertips along the tips of her nails.

She’d had them done recently - they were rounded, smooth.

She didn’t file them to points anymore (thank fuck), but they still had a bit of a bite to them.

“I’m going to make you so pretty,” she told him.

“I have faith in you,” he told her.

“Good,” she said. “You should.”

Dan was still cackling as she started the car up.

* * *

Suzy did him up.

Oh, but she did him up.

First, he changed clothes.

He had to admit, the poet’s shirt mixed with the leather pants did add a certain… something.

If he was still thin the way he’d been when he was younger, he might have actually achieved the whole “emaciated romantic poet” look, just add opium pipe.

When he came out and she looked him up and down, he sat down at her vanity, for more fussing.

She brushed his hair (carefully - she’d gotten a special brush, designed for curly hair), and she did his makeup.

She watched him put the contacts in, and she sat in his lap and applied his makeup. 

He looked up obediently, puckered his lips when she told him to, did everything that was necessary.

He leaned back into his chair, and she stayed straddled in his lap, looking at him thoughtfully.

She was dressed in her own goth finery - a velvet shirt with long, trailing sleeves and a lacy collar, a short leather skirt, her makeup as on point as ever. 

They looked a bit like they were going to head to a Within Temptation concert, or maybe a Vampire: The Masquerade LARP.

He grinned a bit in spite of himself, and she looked at him quizzically.

“What’s funny?”

“Did you ever LARP?”

“Nah,” said Suzy. “I was all about the cosplay, though.”

“Yeah. That’s how you and Arin met, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, via anime cons,” said Suzy.

Dan smiled a bit in spite of himself.

It was weird, to imagine meeting a partner that way. 

All the craziness of conventions, and somehow they’d found the people to spend their lives with.

Go figure.

“I never really LARPed,” said Dan, “but I knew some people who did.”

“I was always in the White Wolf stuff,” said Suzy.

“Vampires or werewolves?”

“I like the vampires,” she said.

“Oh, obviously,” he said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

She arched a perfectly done brow at him.

“Just that the vampire look very much… suits you,” he said.

She grinned. 

“There is more than one vampire look,” she pointed out.

“There might be, but you fit one of the more… traditional ones,” he said. “Maybe not the old Orlock one, but… the other ones.”

“Orlock?”

“Nosferatu,” said Dan. 

“Oh yeah. Him.”

Suzy wrinkled her nose, and then she leaned over him, groping around for the shopping bag.

As a finishing touch, she added the horns, settling them in his hair, then ruffling his hair so that it hid the headband.

“There we go,” she said, and she was looking him up and down, her expression hungry. “You look like a proper demon now.”

“A proper one, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” she said. “Let me take a few pictures.”

“Of course,” Dan said, in a faintly resigned tone of voice.

It wasn’t that he resented her for wanting to take pictures - far from it! 

He was glad that she enjoyed it.

He just knew that it would take a while.

* * *

When she finished her selfies, she put the phone down, and she turned to him, looking nervous for the first time.

“Um,” she said.

“What’s up?”

“I’m… I have a bit of an idea for a scene,” she said. “If that’s okay, I mean.”

“It’s okay to have an idea,” Dan said. “I dunno if I’ll wanna do the thing - I guess we’ll have to see what it is.”

“Could you be a demon and dominate me?”

“Like, dominate-dominate you?”

“Yeah,” said Suzy, and she was squirming.

Her skirt was riding up, revealing inches of creamy, soft thigh.

He wanted to bury his face in them.

“If you’d like,” he said, and then a wicked idea hit him. “But only if you ask me nicely.”

“Nicely?”

“Ask me like I was a real demon,” he said.

“Oh, please, mighty demon,” Suzy said, “let me… let me be a vessel for you to put your cock in.”

“A vessel to put my cock in, huh? What makes you worthy of my cock?”

She gave a long, convulsive shudder, and he could practically _hear_ her pussy clenching. 

“I’m worthy,” she said quickly. “I’m _so_ worthy. You should use my pussy or… or my mouth, or my ass, or anything you want.”

“I _should_ use it now, huh? What makes you think that I _should_ do anything?”

He was flying by the seat of his pants, but she was flushing under all of her powders.

“I… I was just saying that… that it’d be….”

“I want you to say what you want,” said Dan. “Not what you think I should do or whatever. What you want.”

Suzy swallowed, still blushing, and she wet her lips.

“I want your cock,” she said, after almost a full minute. “I want you to use your cock on me.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

His cock was hard, and it was throbbing in a way that was almost painful, but fucked if he was going to stop teasing her.

He liked how pink her cheeks were, the way her chest was heaving. 

“Please,” she said, and then her hands were clutching at his white shirt, wrinkling the fabric. “Please, I… I’ll do anything.”

“You’ll do anything for my cock? Get on your knees, and we’ll see.’

And Suzy just slid down.

She slid onto her knees, and she looked up at him, her hands on his calves, stroking up and down them, squeezing through the leather of his pants.

“Undo my pants,” he told her. 

“Right,” she said, and her voice cracked.

Her hands were shaking a bit at the laces, but she got them open, pulling his cock free.

He looked down at her, and he cupped her cheek in his big hand, then pressed his thumb into her lips.

He smeared her lipstick against her cheek, and she moaned, shuddering against him.

“Look at you,” he said. “Desperate for it. You’d do anything for this cock, wouldn’t you?”

She nodded, her mouth open, panting like an animal.

Dan’s cock twitched, and he shivered like someone had walked over his grave, licking his lips.

“Open up,” he said, and he used his hand on the back of her head to press her forward, until her mouth was wrapped around his cock.

He moaned, and he rolled his hips forward, fucking into her mouth, but careful not to go too deep.

He didn’t want to make her gag - he didn’t think she’d appreciate it.

Her lipstick was greasy as it rubbed against his groin, and then she was taking him deeper, deep enough that her nose was against his belly, and he moaned, humping awkwardly.

“God,” he said, and his voice cracked. “Fuck, you feel so good. You’re so hot and silky inside, you’re just… sucking.”

She moaned around his cock, and she began to bob her head, her hands on his hips.

She gave good head - she gave _extraordinary_ , and he wasn’t going to last that long.

But she wanted the demon thing.

Crap.

Okay.

“You’re just a mortal,” he said, and that was an old chestnut, but it had worked for Arin, so that was something, right? “You’re just a mortal, just a vessel for my cock.”

She sobbed, and she began to suck harder, making wet noises.

He dug his fingers into her hair, which had some kind of product in it, and he rolled his hips so that he was deeper inside of her, as she breathed on his groin, panting.

“Fuck,” he said, “mortal, you’ve got such a mouth on you, you suck cock so well. You feel so… good, oh fuck, yes, I’m not going to stop, i’m going to fuck your face, I’m going to use you. I’ll eat you up if you don’t make me cum, I’ll… _fuck_!”

She did… something.

He didn’t know what it was, except that it was squeezing him, rubbing him in all the right places, and his eyes were rolling back in his head as he humped into her mouth.

He was going to cum.

He was going to cum so hard.

God, he was getting kinkier.

“I’m going to ruin all of that pretty makeup. I’m going to keep fucking you, I’m going to keep you at my demon throne, just kneeling there, so I can use your mouth whenever i want to. I’m going to… fuck… I’m….”

She was sucking him harder, her cheeks hollowing out, and he was sobbing.

“I’m going to cum,” he said, and then his voice cracked, as she took him down her throat, gagging around him, which squeezed him, and oh _god_ , but that was… that….

The pressure that had been building and building broke, and the pleasure flowed over him.

It was like jumping into the ocean on a hot day, and he sobbed, his cock throbbing as it spat cum down her throat, and she swallowed it all, milking his cock, which was almost too much - it had him sobbing, his mouth falling open.

“Fuck,” he said weakly.

She pulled off of him, her eye makeup a mess from the tears that had dripped down her face, her lips wet and shiny, her lipstick smeared.

“Did I do good?”

Her voice was so anxious that his heart broke, just a bit.

“You did excellent,” he told her. “Absolutely amazing.”

“Can you… can you finger me, please? I need… I’m so wet, and I just… I want to cum. _Please_.”

Her voice cracked.

He patted his thigh, and she climbed up, sitting there, santa style, one of her arms around his shoulders, the other one clutching at his shirt.

“Tell me… tell me what you think of, when you masturbate,” he said, as his hand slid up her thigh, towards the crotch of her panties.

“It’s embarrassing,” Suzy mumbled.

“I know,” he said, trying to think like a demon. He smiled, keeping eye contact with her, and she blushed, looking down. 

“I… it’s weird,” she mumbled.

“Tell me anyway,” he said, and he wrapped an arm around her, his hand going up her shirt, to grope her breast, pushing the cup of her bra down and pulling on her nipple.

She shuddered, her mouth falling open, and he slid the pads of his fingers along the crotch of her panties, collecting some of the wetness.

She was wet enough that it was slimy, wet enough that it was cold.

“I… I think about you and Arin together,” Suzy admitted, and she sounded super embarrassed, which was honestly adorable.

“What’s so embarrassing about imagining your boyfriend and your husband fucking?”

He found her clit, and he rubbed it through her panties, gently.

Her hips rolled forward, and her toes were curling in their grey socks, her hips rolling forward. 

He pinched her nipple, hard enough that it could be seen as painful, but she just moaned.

“It’s… it’s not just you guys fucking. It’s me _watching_ you fucking. And it’s… oh, fuck, Dan….”

"Yes?"

Dan kept up the steady pressure on her clit, rubbing little circles.

She was sobbing now, and her nails were digging into his shoulders.

It was a good thing those nails were so blunt, or he might have been legitimately _gauged_.

"I want you to... I want _him_ to...."

"What do you want, Scuze?"

Dan's mouth was pressed against her temple, and he could feel his voice vibrating along her skin, through her skull.

She shuddered, and he slid a finger along the leg hole of her panties, the very pad of his finger sliding along the elastic.

"I want you to... to tell me how you want him more," she mumbled, and she sounded utterly humiliated.

... huh.

That was unexpected.

He kissed her again, squeezing her breast in his hand, then twisting her nipple.

She shuddered, and her hips jerked forward. 

"I want you to say how much better he is," Suzy said in a rush, and Dan rewarded her honesty with a finger in her panties, the very tip of it stroking along the hair there, finding the seam of her labia and collecting more wetness to spread up towards her clit. 

He put more of his hand into her panties, shifting his hand position so that he could rub her clit with his thumb, the very tip of his middle and index finger against the entrance of her pussy.

"Why?"

She was quivering against him.

"Because... he's so smart and talented and sexy," Suzy mumbled. "And because... I like... I like the idea."

"Right," said Dan. "So you want... you want me to fuck Arin, instead of you?"

Her pussy jumped, and he slid his two fingers into her.

Her pussy squeezed him like a vice, hot and wet.

He watched the muscles of her stomach flex, as her heart sped up and her face got redder. 

"I want... it gets weirder."

"Weirder?"

He curled his fingers, right up against her G-spot.

"I l-like... like, imagine if I s-summoned a demon," she mumbled, and her hips rolled forward, fucking his hand, "and then Arin... Arin wants to just... sacrifice himself. For me. For me, because he's worried about a demon eating me." 

"Right," said Dan.

"He loves me so much that he'll sacrifice himself for... for... fuck, Dan!"

Dan applied more pressure to her clit, rotating his thumb, and she was beginning to clench around him, her breath hot and desperate against his skin.

"Yeah?" 

He nuzzled into her cheek, and then he kissed it.

He left a bit of a lipstick imprint himself, although her own lipstick was still smeared across her face rather spectacularly. 

"Oh god, Dan, please," she murmured. "Please, can you... can you talk to me?"

"How do you want me to talk to you?"

"I want you to tell me... I want... oh... _fuck_!"

She was clenching around him, hard enough that it felt like his fingers were creaking. 

"Tell me how you want me to talk to you," Dan said again. "I want to hear it."

"I want... tell me how you'll fuck me. As a demon. Please." 

"I'm gonna use my demon cock on you," Dan said, in her ear. "It's got a knot on it, like a dog's, and it'll tie with you. We'll be tied together, and then I'll fuck you like a beast. I'll use you like a demon."

She sobbed.

"Or maybe, if your sweet husband offers it, I'll take him. I'll take his ass, and I'll knot him. Maybe I'll change my shape, so I look like you, just to fuck with him. So I can fuck him with my cock and your face, so the next time that he fucks you, he'll miss the cock."

Where was this even _coming_ from?

He'd never had these sorts of thoughts, but for some reason they were just... pouring out of him, with no effort whatsoever.

Was this his weird talent?

Demonesque dirty talk?

“Mark me,” she mumbled. “Please, leave a mark on me, bruise me or give me a hickey or something, I need it, please, please, please….”

“How do you want me to mark you?”

He let go of her breast, to shove the neck of her shirt to the side, so that he could access her shoulder.

“Give me a hickey, please,” she said. “Leave me a witch’s kiss.”

He snorted - he remembered reading about that somewhere, how witches had some mark on them where a demon or the devil had kissed them or bitten them or… something.

He dug his teeth into her shoulder, and then he sucked, hard enough that he tasted pennies.

She sobbed, and her hips rolled forward, her fingers digging into his shoulder.

He pulled off of her shoulder with a “pop,” and oh wow, that was… a pretty impressive hickey.

“Everyone who sees you now is gonna know that you’re mine,” he said, trying to get back into the sway of being a demon again. “They’re gonna know you’re my property. You’re mine.”

He twisted her nipple and twisted his wrist at the same time, and she spasmed around him, her pussy clenching and her toes curling.

She was sweating down her back - her shirt was damp against his arm - and she was throwing her head back, her hips riding his hand.

"Please, use me, take me, I'm just for you, I'm for you, you can do what you want with me, whatever you want, just don't _stop_ doing it, please don't stop, oh fuck, please, _please_!"

Her hips rolled again, harder, and then she was cumming around his fingers, twitching and squeezing them, making them cramp just a bit, but it was fine, it was all fine, and her temple was against his forehead, as he helped her ride the orgasm out.

She was so hot and soft inside, wet enough that his fingers were beginning to prune up.

"Oh fuck," Suzy panted, and she pressed her face into his neck.

She was still shaking, clutching at his shirt.

He let go of her breast, withdrew his fingers from her pussy. 

A wave of anxiety was beginning to build in his throat.

"Did I do okay?"

What was he even so anxious _about_?

It wasn't as if he didn't know how to finger her or anything like that - she'd very clearly enjoyed herself.

But something still felt slightly... grody to him, although he couldn't put his finger on it. 

He brought his fingers up to his face, and he absently licked them clean - she tasted like herself, musky and salty. 

She nuzzled into his neck, and he was going to just be _covered_ in makeup, wasn't he?

"That was amazing," she said.

"Can I ask you an awkward question?"

He cleared his throat, shifting her in his lap.

"Yeah?"

She stayed leaned against him, although one of her hands went to his hand, squeezing it, their fingers interlaced. 

"Why do you like the idea of someone wanting Arin more than you?"

... was that the wrong way to say it?

Was he overthinking it?

Possibly.

"Oh, that?"

She sighed, and it was a long, drawn out sound - the little puff of air ended up pushing her bangs up and out of her face.

"Yeah."

"Well," she said, "it's kinda complicated."

Dan shrugged.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," he told her.

She made an amused noise. 

"Fair enough," she said. "So."

"So," he echoed.

"So part of it is because I was kind of... worried about that, originally?"

She was avoiding his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

He brought a hand up to brush her hair off of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

She took his wrist in her own hand, kissing his palm, then kissed lower, at his pulse point.

"I worried that you'd be more into Arin than you're into me," said Suzy. "Because you and him are so close, and you've got so much more in common, whereas you and me don't have that same kind of... y'know, chemistry."

"Well, no," said Dan. "We have different chemistry."

Suzy snorted.

"I know that _now_ ," she said, "but the early days of relationships can be, y'know, harrowing."

"Of course," he said. 

"But also, like... hm."

Suzy leaned back into Dan's embrace, as comfortable as if she was sitting in an arm chair. 

"Hm?"

"It's, like... I know that in a lot of ways Arin thinks that he's inadequate, or that he's unattractive."

She shared a look with Dan, a look that said a whole bunch of things, namely, _I love that guy, but he can be an idiot sometimes._

"And," she continued, "when I think about how good he'd feel about someone choosing him over someone else - let alone someone who he finds attractive - it kind of... gets me going, you know?"

"Right."

"Plus...." 

Suzy squirmed, and she looked faintly uncomfortable.

"What's up?"

He cupped her cheek, pressing gently against her cheekbone.

"I was thinking, uh.... I was thinking about how so many people, online especially, seem to only really value in regards to my sex appeal or what I look like. So the idea of being thought of as less than is kind of... refreshing, in a weird way."

"Right."

Dan didn't entirely understand it, but who was he to judge someone else's fetishes?

"Do you think I'm dumb?"

She sounded nervous.

"Nah," said Dan, and he kissed her, right under her jaw. "I think it's a little weird, but... well, who _doesn't_ have some kind of weird sexual hangup these days."

"When you put it like that," said Suzy, and then she was giggling.

He bounced her, just because he could, and she giggled harder, clinging to his shirt.

"Exactly," said Dan, then, "can I ask a weird question?"

"Sure," said Suzy.

She seemed to have relaxed, at least.

"Was it you or Arin who came up with the whole demon fantasy?"

"I don't even remember," Suzy admitted. "The both of us have been having it for such a long time that it's just... a thing that we do at this point."

"Right," said Dan. 

He couldn't imagine being with someone that long, that you'd have a shared sexual fantasy that would just last _that_ long.

"I hope you don't think we're too weird or codependent or something like that," said Suzy.

"Why would I think that?"

Suzy shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "I think I may just be worrying too much."

"I think you are," he told her, "but it's okay. I get it."

"Do you?"

"Yeah," he said. "I know you tend to overthink things."

"Yeah, fair," she said, and she sighed, a long, drawn out sound. "We should shower."

"Are you saying that I smell bad?"

"I'm saying that you've got powder and lipstick all over you, and you've got _my_ sweat on you."

"Oh. Right. That'd make sense." 

He was faintly sheepish.

"Also, uh...." Now she sounded embarrassed.

"Hm?"

"This is embarrassing," she mumbled.

"You told me your sexy, intense fantasy," he informed her, "so how much more embarrassing can it be?"

"Fair enough," she said, and she took a deep breath. "It was... it was kind of intense. Talking about that. And whenever we shower together, I end up feeling more... y'know, connected to you. Closer. It's nice, because we can shower together, and you wash my hair, and I wash your back, and then the anxious bit of my brain tells me that you don't actually like Arin more than you like me, you don't -"

Dan leaned down, cupping her face in his hands, and he kissed her.

He kissed her gently, tenderly, like a lover in a story, and she sighed against his mouth, her hands tangling in his hair.

When he pulled back, they were nose to nose, breathing each other's breath, and she was still shaking, just a bit.

"Sorry," she said, her voice quiet.

"What are you sorry for?"

His voice was equally quiet.

"I feel like I'm making things weird," she said.

"Do you think maybe you're dropping?"

He'd read about sub drop, or bottom drop, or whatever. 

"Maybe," she said. "I guess that was kind of intense, huh?"

"It was pretty intense," he agreed. "You wanna go shower?"

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, let's wash off all this excess makeup and shower."

* * *

They showered.

He held her against his chest as she cried - she was mumbling that she didn't even know _why_ she was crying, but she kept crying, because she didn't seem to be able to stop.

He made soothing noises and kept holding her, rocking her, rubbing her back, and when she was done, they finished washing each other, rinsed off, and got out.

Dan was still feeling a bit... tender, but not necessarily in a bad way.

He put a metaphorical pin in it, and went on with his day.

* * * 

A week later, Arin brought up his scene idea.

The three of them were eating lunch in the Grump office - nobody else was around, for one reason or another, and the three of them were just sitting around the table, eating burritos and talking about this or that.

Arin outlined his idea, and Dan tried not to blush too much.

It was... surprisingly difficult, because... well.

_Well_.

He was all for it, though.

So was Suzy.

They were going to have to prepare, obviously - Dan was even going to have to go out and buy some supplies, shock and horror! - but it wasn't too bad, all things considered.

A little complicated, but nothing too ridiculous.

"This is a good plan, and I'm excited to be a part of it," Dan said, trying to keep his tone earnest.

Arin rolled his eyes, and he prodded Dan in the side.

"You're such a fuckin' weirdo," he told Dan. 

"It's why you love me," Dan said, keeping his tone completely serious.

Suzy snorted, and prodded each of them with a foot.

"You're both weirdos," she told them.

"I do my best," Dan said, keeping his tone earnest.

"It's why you keep me around, ain't it?"

Arin waggled his eyebrows.

"Are you trying to do a Bugs Bunny impression?"

"No," said Arin. "If I was doing a Bugs Bunny impression, it'd be," and here he took on the familiar nasal, Brooklyn accent, "'ain't I a stinkah?'"

Dan snickered, then outright laughed, although fucked if he knew why.

It wasn't even that good of an impression, but something about it was just... fucking hilarious.

Suzy made an undignified noise, and she was laughing - laughing hard, laughing ugly, and then Arin was joining in, until the three of them were just sitting around the table in the Grump space, laughing like loons.

Dan caught his breath, and he looked over at the two of them, their faces still red and screwed up.

His heart caught up in his throat, although he wasn't entirely sure why - he was caught up in a rush of tenderness that made it hard to breathe, and he took a deep breath, before he might start crying, or something equally embarrassing.

"You okay, Dan?"

Suzy shot him a concerned look.

Dan gave a thumbs up.

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't press.

Arin made eye contact, and he was wearing his own concerned expression. 

“I’m fine,” he told both of them. “Really. I promise.”

“You sure?”

“Totally sure.”

* * *

There was planning.

There was more than a little bit of planning, and Dan had to practice putting makeup on by himself, since he was pretty horrible at it, presently.

He managed to get the look to his own satisfaction - more or less - and then it was just… getting a day when it was doable.

That took more time than anything else, because schedule wrangling, as part of a polyamorous triad, was a thing unto itself. 

* * *

The day came.

Suzy casually invited Dan over to the house for hang outs, and he came over with his overnight bag (never mind that he had all of his stuff here anyway, since… well, why wouldn’t he?) and then it was just… hanging out.

He tried not to be too keyed up, as he sat between the two of them, an arm around each set of shoulders.

It was honestly kind of hard to… stop.

He was so comfortable right now, surrounded by his people, and they seemed pretty content to snuggle up to him, their heads on his shoulders or his chest.

Suzy seemed halfway to dreamland.

They must have been able to hear how fast his heart was beating.

But okay - now or never.

“Would you guys be bothered if I took a bit of a nap?”

It felt like a pre-recorded script.

Which was, admittedly, what it was, but still.

“Yeah, sure,” said Suzy. “You’re obviously tired.”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Arin. “You, uh, you want any company?”

He was blushing.

“Nah,” said Dan, and he yawned, making a big show of rubbing his eyes. “I’m going to just pass out on the bed for a bit, if that’s okay.”

“Of course it’s okay,” said Suzy. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You invited me over for a date, and now I’m here, planning to nap,” said Dan.

Arin shrugged.

“You do what works for you,” he told Dan. “Go sleep.”

“Right,” said Dan, and he disentangled himself from the two of them, making his way upstairs. 

Okay.

He could do this.

It’d be great.

* * * 

Dan got ready in the bathroom.

It took a bit of time - he had to do his hair, put on the rest of the costume, then make his makeup work.

It wasn’t as good as when Suzy did it, but then again, few people could do makeup the way Suzy did it.

He put the contacts in - that, at least, he had practice with - and then he was putting on the headband with the horns, carefully adjusting it so that it would fit him a little better, the band of it hidden by his hair.

He examined himself in the mirror - he looked like something out of a certain flavor of sexy haunted house, which… well, fair enough.

He rubbed his hands together, looking himself in the mirror, and then he made his way back to the bedroom.

He flopped onto the bed, getting comfortable, and he groped around for his phone.

_Ready when you guys are_ , he texted Suzy.

_Be up in a few,_ she texted back.

Dan put his hands behind his head, and he stared up at the canopy of the bed, letting his eyes flutter closed.

He was comfortable enough that he didn’t want to move, didn’t want to do much of anything but lie here, being comfortable.

* * *

There was a square of light that hit Dan in the face, as Suzy and Arin came into the bedroom.

Then the light was being turned on, and Dan was sitting up, to look at the two of them.

“Who are you? Where’s Dan?”

Arin was acting as woodenly as ever, but he was staring with obvious interest.

Of course - he’d never seen Dan all made up like this in person, just the selfies that Suzy had sent him.

“I’m… borrowing Dan’s look,” said Dan, which was true enough.

“You mean you’re borrowing his face,” Suzy said, her tone sharp. “If you were borrowing his look, you’d just be wearing a crap shirt and an old pair of jeans.”

“You’d insult your boyfriend’s clothing like that?”

Dan stood up, doing his best to loom, and he glared down at the two of them, frowning. 

“Yes, actually,” said Suzy, and she was getting into his face, until they were almost nose to nose.

He growled at her, on impulse.

She shied back, but only a little bit.

“Stay away from my wife,” Arin said, his tone sharp.

Dan turned towards Arin, one eyebrow up.

He was trying to look arch and sexy, like some character from a certain flavor of romance novel hero.

He wasn’t sure if he was succeeding, but Arin’s expression had that mix of arousal and terror that Dan had been aiming for, which was a good start.

“Or you’ll what?”

“I’ll… get an exorcism,” Arin said, and Dan had to bite his lip to keep from snickering.

“It doesn’t work like that,” said Dan, although he couldn’t get the image of himself with a spinning head vomiting pea soup out of his head. 

“No?”

“Well, among other things,” said Dan, and he was trying to sound seductive as he sidled closer, “while you’re off doing that, I’d be alone with your lovely wife….”

He took Suzy’s face in his hand, and he stared into her eyes. 

She stared back - she _glared_ back, where she looked like she wanted to eat his goddamn face.

“I’ll kill you,” she snarled.

“No you won’t,” he said.

“I’ll do anything, if you don’t hurt her,” Arin said, and his voice was thick. 

“Anything?”

Dan turned around, and he gave Arin a Look, one eyebrow going up.

Arin stood his ground, staring into Dan’s eyes.

Dan stared back, and then he pressed closer, until they were chest to chest.

He had let go of Suzy, and now his hands were going to Arin’s hair, tangling in it.

Arin was shivering, just a bit.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Well, what sort of anything?”

“Anything you want,” said Arin, and his voice was only shaking a little bit.

“Are you _sure_ that’s a good idea?”

Dan made his voice mocking.

“For… for Suzy, I’d do it,” Arin said, and his voice was rough.

“For Suzy,” Dan mimicked. 

Arin glared.

“I’m going to tie her to a chair,” said Dan, “and then I’m going to have my way with you. She has to watch and she can’t get away.” 

“Have your way… oh. _Oh_.”

Dan leaned forward, and he kissed Arin on the mouth.

Arin kissed him back, and it was a wet, familiar kiss, warm and soft.

It was complicated, and it was sweet - they might have been playing at something right now, but they were still each other, at the end of the day.

Arin was shaking, but he kept kissing Dan.

“Now,” said Dan, and he rubbed his hands together, “I’m going to tie you up, pretty, and I’m gonna fuck your husband. Aren’t you looking forward to that?”

“That wasn’t part of the deal,” Arin insisted.

Dan reared around, and he glared at Arin, putting as much venom as he could into the glare.

“We don’t _have_ a deal,” he snapped. “I showed up, and I do what I want. There’s no deal, there’s just me.”

He grabbed Suzy around the bicep, hard enough that she made a surprised noise, but when he raised an eyebrow, she nodded emphatically.

He shoved her into a chair, and then he grabbed the rope, wrapping it around and around her waist. 

“I’ll leave your arms free, princess, so you can make yourself cum while I fuck your husband,” Dan said, in a solicitous tone of voice. 

She jerked against the rope, trying to get closer to him, and she snapped, her jaw clicking.

He gave her a Look, and then he turned around, grabbing Arin and shoving Arin onto the bed.

Arin let himself be pushed, even though, logically, he could have wrestled Dan off of him one handed.

Dan laughed, and he shoved Arin’s shirt up, beginning to kiss up Arin’s soft belly, digging his teeth in every now and then, leaving lipstick marks along Arin’s belly.

Arin writhed under him, making indignant noises, his hips rolling.

Dan glanced over, and he saw Suzy watching the both of them, her expression rapt.

“Look at how much your wife likes this,” Dan said, and his voice was in full sneer. “I can smell her wet pussy from here.”

He bit Arin, right over one nipple, and Arin roared like a beast.

Dan smirked, and he bit Arin again, as Arin thrashed.

“She likes seeing you like this. Likes seeing you taken by me.”

“You haven’t taken me, you’re just… mmm… using me,” Arin mumbled.

“You’re being taken,” Dan said. “I’m going to take your ass with my knotted cock, I’m going to fill your mouth with my cum. I’m going to hurt you, because I’m bigger and stronger than you, and there’s nothing that you can do with it. I’m going to use you like the fucktoy you are, meat sack.”

He was proud of himself for “meat sack” - he’d read that in a comic once, and had been impressed with it in spite of himself.

“He’s going to cum from me,” Dan told Suzy, as he rested his weight on Arin’s hips, reaching down to squeeze and twist at Arin’s nipples.

Arin threw his head back, and his mouth fell open. He rolled his hips up, to grind up against Dan, and Dan grinned. 

Suzy was watching, her mouth wide open, her cheeks pink.

Dan grinned, keeping eye contact, and he slapped Arin on the chest.

Arin cried out, and his hips rolled up.

“You like that?”

Suzy nodded, licking her lips.

“It _hurts_ ,” Arin said, indignant. 

“I wasn’t asking you,” Dan snapped. 

"Then who were you asking?"

"The lovely lady, obviously," said Dan. "This is all for her."

"But what about me?"

Arin's voice was faintly plaintive, and Dan looked down at him.

"You're here for me to _use_ ," Dan hissed, in what he hoped was a demonic voice.

He wished he had a way to make his tongue do that thing that demon's did in movies sometimes, the flickering, long thing like a snake's.

"I'm going to fill your ass up," Dan said, and he tried to make his voice sound crooning and sweet, tried to sound unsettling. "I'm going to fuck you, I'm going to fuck you so well. You're going to never want to have sex with a human again, because you'll have _me_."

Dan was moving his way down Arin's body was he spoke, shoving up Arin's shirt, kissing along the length of Arin's torso, nuzzling into Arin's soft belly.

Arin shuddered and sobbed, as the lipstick marks moved lower, until Arin's cock was out, drooling down his shaft towards the base.

Arin had shaved - just soft, bare skin for Dan to nuzzle into, as Arin's cock rubbed along Dan's neck.

Arin was panting - he sobbed outright, when Dan opened his mouth up and took Arin's cock into his mouth, sucking on it, his tongue tracing designs along the underside.

Arin groaned again, and his hands were going to Dan's head, fingers tangling in Dan's hair. 

Dan sat up, and he did his best impression of a snarl.

"You don't touch me," he snapped. "I touch _you_."

Arin whimpered, and Dan glanced over to look into Suzy's face.

She was very red, and her hands were on her own thighs, fingers digging into the soft skin.

She was licking her lips, and she was squirming.

"You're getting off on this, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah," said Arin, "you're touching my -"

"Once again, not talking to you," Dan said, trying to sound mean.

He wasn't good at mean.

Suzy just nodded. 

Her eyes were very big, and her mouth was wet, her tongue darting out to wet her lips every now and then.

"Please," she whispered.

"Please what?"

"Keep... keep making him feel good," Suzy said.

Dan leaned down, and he took Arin's cock back into his mouth, keeping eye contact with Suzy the whole time.

Dan was trying not to gag, and his eyes were beginning to tear up, but he bobbed his head, sucking harder, because he liked the way Suzy thrashed in her bonds, liked the way that Arin gasped and whined.

Dan pulled off of Arin's cock, kissing along the length of it, wet, sloppy kisses, and Arin thrashed some more, his hips jerking upwards, moaning and gasping. 

"Fuck, please," said Arin. " _Please_!"

"Please what?"

"Please, fuck me," Arin said, and he was so far gone he didn't even seem embarrassed. 

"Fuck you with my demon cock? My knotted demon cock?"

"Please," Arin said. "Use me. Please use me, fuck me, please!"

"Do you hear that, lady? Your husband begging me for a knotted demon cock, and you're all the way over there. You wish it was you, don't you?"

Suzy's eyes did... something.

Dan didn't entirely understand it, but right now he was leaning over, grabbing for the fantasy dildo and the lube. 

He shoved the sleeves of his flouncy poet shirt up, and he drizzled lube across his fingers, then felt around for Arin's hole.

When he slid in, he found Arin a lot looser than he'd expect.

"You sly little slut," Dan said, as his two fingers began to fuck into Arin, making Arin writhe under him. "Were you planning this?"

"W-w-what? Dunno what you're talking about," Arin said, but he was grinning.

"Did you finger your ass open, waiting for my demon cock? Did you have your gorgeous wife do it?"

Suzy whined from her chair, and Dan looked up, and saw her... wait, crying?

"Suzy," Dan said, and this was just him as... himself, not worrying about the scene. "Suzy, what's wrong?"

"S-s-sorry," Suzy mumbled, and she was wiping her eyes, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't... I don't know what's wrong, I'm just...."

"Do you want to end the scene?"

Arin was remarkably put together, for a guy that had two fingers stuffed up his ass.

"No," Suzy said. "But could I maybe... could I be on the bed with you guys? I don't think I like being set apart like this."

"Of course," said Dan. "If you pull on that one bit of rope - yeah, that bit - it'll come undone."

"You tied me to a chair with a _slipknot_?"

Suzy sounded faintly offended, but she looked amused as well.

Dan shrugged.

"I know slipknots and I know square knots," he said. 

"... we need to teach you some better knots," said Arin.

"I mean, I figure you'd be more interested in _this_ knot," said Dan, brandishing the dildo.

It was a thick thing - the knot was big enough that even Dan's long fingers had a bit of trouble meeting at its girthiest spot. 

Arin shivered, licking his lips. 

"I'm going to fuck your husband's face," he told Suzy, putting on his demon voice again as she got on the bed, "and I'm going to eat you alive."

She flushed.

"Eat me... eat me alive?"

"Lie on your back," said Dan. "I'm going to put my knotted cock inside of him, and then I'm going to fuck his face."

She nodded, watching the two of them - her eyes were still red from her crying, and Dan's chest was a little tight, guilt thrumming in his stomach. 

But for this moment, he was going to concentrate on getting the dildo inside of Arin - he wriggled the tip against Arin's hole, then slid it in.

Arin sighed, his whole face relaxing - he was obviously relaxing on purpose, except for his hand, which was in Suzy's.

Suzy was squeezing Arin's fingers, and her other hand was on her own inner thigh, then on her pussy, rubbing her clit through her panties. 

"Oh," Suzy said, and her voice was thick.

"Yeah?"

Dan tried not to sound too excited, as he drizzled more lube across the dildo, then slid it in deeper, until the knot was right up against Arin's hole. 

"Fuck," Arin said, and then the knot was inside, and Arin was groaning, very stiff. 

"I just did," said Dan, and he tapped the base of the dildo, which made Arin jerk forward. "Now... I expect that to be inside of you when I come back down to check. Do you understand?"

Arin nodded, and he licked his lips.

"Now...," said Dan, "I'm going to occupy that mouth of yours...."

* * *

It took a bit of wrangling - figuring out how Dan could both fuck Arin's face and eat Suzy out.

They ended up with Arin's legs dangling off of the edge of the bed, and Suzy sitting at the front of it, her back plastered against the headboard, her skirt up around her waist, her panties dangling off of one ankle.

Dan straddled Arin's chest, the wet head of his cock rubbing against Arin's mouth, along Arin's chin.

"Open up, human," said Dan, and he leaned forward, biting Suzy's thigh with just enough force to make Suzy spasm against him.

He began to nibble towards her pussy, and her hands were noticeably _not_ in his hair, which was unusual - she liked to hold on to his head when he ate her out.

He opened his mouth, wrapping it around her vulva, the very tip of his tongue flickering along her clit, as he rolled his own hips.

Arin sucked Dan's cock, and it was... it was hot, wet, as close to perfect as anything in life can get.

He moaned, and he thrust forward shallowly - he didn't want to make Arin throw up, didn't want to make it hard for Arin to breathe, even if the two of them were pressed together so closely.

Arin's hands went up to Dan's hips, and then they were gripping Dan's ass, and he was pulling Dan's ass closer to him, forcing Dan down his throat.

Well.

If that was the way that things were gonna be....

Dan slid two fingers (from the hand that he hadn't used to prep Arin) into Suzy, and he licked at her clit, curling his fingers in the particular "come hither" motion that always made her gasp and squirm against him.

He kept licking her clit, kept fucking Arin's face, and Arin was gasping, little bits of breath right up against Dan's stomach, and it was faintly ticklish, but also _not_ , and it was making Dan's toes curl, as he began to fuck harder.

God, Suzy was beginning to arch against him, and Dan could hear the sound of Arin jerking off - the familiar, faintly wet sound of skin on skin, and he was sobbing and groaning around Dan's cock, he was thrashing, panting, his mouth open.

Suzy came first, which wasn't too much of a surprise - this was her big fantasy, so it made sense.

She was soft and silky around Dan's fingers, squeezing him tightly, and he would curl his fingers, feeling the change in texture as he pressed down on her g-spot, as she whimpered over him. 

She tasted salty, musky, and she was beginning to shake, her hips rolling forward, her clit hard and throbbing under his tongue.

She came hard enough that she squirted, and he swallowed it down, let it wash the makeup off of his face, as she rolled over, lying on her back, her pussy still twitching in the open air, her thighs still shaking.

Dan sat up, his hands in Arin's hair (Arin was going to need to wash his hair, oh well), and he fucked Arin's face in earnest.

He wanted to suck Arin's cock, or maybe fuck Arin's ass, but he was too far gone at this point.

The head of his cock was pressing against Arin's soft palate, and Arin was gagging, just a bit, but he was still taking it, and then Dan's cock was right down Arin's throat, and Arin was groaning like he was in pain, and he was... arching his back as he came, his face contorting around Dan's cock.

"Oh, fuck," Dan said, and then he was speeding up his own thrusting, because he was so close, he was going to cum, he was going to cum right down Arin's throat, the pleasure cresting, building and building at the base of his skull and deep in his belly.

Dan came, right down Arin's throat, the pleasure sweet and tingly, warmth that spread over his whole body that left him completely boneless, as his cum dripped out of Arin's mouth. 

"Oh god," Arin said. 

“I thought I was supposed to be a demon,” said Dan. 

“I’ve got lipstick _all over_ my tender bits,” Suzy said.

“Since when do you call them that?”

“Since you ate me out so well they’re tender,” said Suzy.

She sat up on her elbows, and she slid her fingers under the band of the horns, pulling them up and off of Dan’s head.

Dan let her, watching.

She put the headband on, and she grinned down at the two of them.

“What do ya think? Want me to be the demon next time?”

Dan’s cock couldn’t do much at present - he was still spent.

But if it could’ve, it would’ve.

Fuck.

“Um,” said Dan.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes,” said Suzy.

Arin gave a thumbs up. 

Dan flopped back onto the bed, his eyes sliding shut.

These two were giving him a run for his money.

God, was he lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
